The Journey to Cog Nation(Discontinued)
by xSwirls of Pumpkinsx
Summary: To think all he wanted to do was become famous, Dash drags along his friend Splinter to Cashbot HQ. Once they get there however, its going to be a long journey to get the secrets of Cog Nation.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late afternoon as keys began to jiggle along with the creaking of an open door. Immediately, a green rabbit got into position ducking behind the couch, he got out his trusty slice of whipped cream pie and aimed at the source of the sound.

"Stupid...Co-workers...don't know art when they see it." Grumbling was heard heading towards him as the rabbit glanced over the couch to see his target. His hand clenched in determination, whipped cream oozed from pent-up excitement, and even the intruder was even getting serious.

"Hey Split-ears! Where are-"

Oh he had done it now.

As if it was all in slow motion, the rabbit hopped up from his hiding spot and threw the pie his eyes closed at the time earning his target a heart-attack and pie slathered on his face. Once he opened his eyes however a look of regret rolled onto his face as the scene sped up to him ducking back behind the couch.

"Splinter! What was that for you moron!" The cat exclaimed wiping remnants of pie his face was steamed.

Both ears only showed from behind the couch one barely even up there. "Sorry, my hand was poised and ready to fire."

"I'm ready to fire you and everyone at my freaking job!"

"So, I take it your cover didn't cut it?" Splinter questioned, sneaking back on the couch while the cat's back was turned still rubbing pie from out of his suit. He looked on the table to see a dark blue binder as he opened to the last page which was the most recent covers.

One was a picture of course Dash the top in bold saying Famous Toon Of The Year. The other which was the winning cover was a picture of a Mint - Colored mouse and at the top in bold was Self-Owned Business Weekly.

"I see why you lost..." he mumbled tracing the lines on the page.

"Exactly! Mint Chocolate is nothing but an addict of coffee! Probably puts drugs in it to make everyone love it!"

"Or...you're a narcissist and that's why you lost."

"Noo..."

"Yes..." Splinter replied flipping the pages like a stop-motion picture each cover was shown with Dash on it and a different title. "Now Dash, I don't mind seeing you on the covers of these, but if I want to buy one it better not have you on it each time."

He wasn't paying attention and was more focused on the tv that was left on thanks to Splinter being home all day. He even shushed him and earning a scoff in return and his binder tossed aside somewhere on the floor. Dash quickly went to the couch and sat down as Splinter leaned against the arm rest.

"So. This is..."

"What this is...is a conference of the most famous toons!" He exclaimed as Splinter looked back at the tv then at him.

"Oh! You mean Flip-"

"Screw him he's always been famous since day ONE! I'm talking about-Ah! Look he's on!"

"Who?!"

"Sir Rollie Crumbleboom. Famous architect he even built this house!"

On the screen it showed a small light purple monkey with brown arms wearing shirt and tie.

"He's pretty short..." the rabbit said as more toons came on the screen. He turned towards Dash who seemed mesmerized by all the famous toons. "What's so special ab-"

"I always wanted to be up there...be famous you know Splinter..." he looked down at his hands opening them and closing them respectively. "My dad was up there for years heheh...then _never again_."

He said it in a sing-songy tone as Splinter put an arm around him in case of needed comfort, but he just shrugged it off.

The two stayed silent as the meeting finally started. This was being broadcast on all toony TV's a strict channel of high security. The meeting only happened every two weeks. The first topic being Cog Nation, since it was always quick to talk about to make room for the other topics.

'Of all the information we have of this place...which by the why is still lacking...' Flippy said flipping through a folder that visibly only had three papers in it. 'I can't decide if it's even a real thing or a major threat.'

'It is real! There's freaking proof in the Cashbot HQ you moron! All over there are crates with the words Cog Nation literally printed on them!' A dark blue bear exclaimed and he would've continued his rant if Flippy hadn't turned his mic off.

'Watch the temper...and first of all Lionel, I know you been a resistance ranger for quite a long time...yet you never been promoted. Second of all, I know about the crates...maybe if we had more information we could have a lead to the end...or perhaps the beginning of something...anything~'

The two quickly looked at each other then back at the TV formulating ideas as their smiles grew wider.

"How about...we get some intel on Cog Nation..."

"That's what I was thinking! Plus we live close to Cashbot HQ so that makes it easier!"

"Then it's settled!" Dash exclaimed as they both stood up. "We sneak into the HQ maybe find the CFO's office steal any info about Cog Nation and then..."

"I'm finally going to become famous!"

"I'm finally gonna start on my research!"

They both exclaimed at the same time but frowned at each other's words.

"What research?"

"I always wanted to see if there was a place with higher level cogs that goes past 12...and also toons to battle them." He responded scratching the back of his head as Dash rolled his eyes.

"So a conspiracy theory..."

"No. There's more to it! There are even books-"

"Look, let's just stick to getting the information to become famous and not crafting theories." He made his way towards the door and scoffed. "What next? Toons unlocking special powers to help fight...sounds like fan-fiction."

Splinter had his head down taking in everything he said. Not believing Dash had really call his plan dumb. Lifting his head he walked towards the door placing a hand on the knob.

"Anything for you Dash..." he sighed. Taking in a deep breath he plastered on a smile, and finally walked out into the dreamy night to begin their adventure to Cashbot HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Alley's Have Cogs.**

"Why is there always a bunch of cogs on this street."

"Their guarding the HQ you moron."

"Look, you wanted to live by here." Splinter hissed peering from behind a building. "And another thing, stop calling me a moron!"

Finally, Dash made it to the building Splinter was just hiding behind. He groaned shoving Splinter lightly. "I'm sorry that I insulted your high intelligence," He cooed walking deeper into the alley. "Nobody taught me better!"

"No one didn't teach you _anything_." Splinter mumbled bitterly shoving his hands into his pockets as Dash lead the way through the shortcut.

They continued on until it opened up to the street once again. Only a mile away was the gray entrance of the Cashbot HQ. Home to all the Cashbots in Toontown. In result, Dash took out a worn out piece of paper glancing over it a few times as Splinter leaned closer to see.

"Okay, as soon as we go in we make a run to the elevator dodging all the trains and stuff. Then-"

"We have no _suits_ Dash, this isn't Operation Storm Sellbot HQ."

"Who says we can't sneak on the elevator-"

" _That's a bad move toon. The elevators have cameras._ "

The voice came from behind as they both tensed up daring not to turn around. Quickly, Dash stuffed the paper in his pocket while signaling at Splinter to follow his lead. "If you know so much, what should we do then?"

"As much as I would love to help a toon out…which rarely happens. We can let this go _two ways_." He started walking towards the two as they quickly attempted to reach for their gags, but unfortunately were struggling. "One, I could make you go sad…"

'Where are your gags?!'

'I forgot to restock,' Dash said still searching, 'Where are yours!'

'I used my last...last Whip Cream Pie on you plus...plus you just decided we...we walk right up in the first **PLACE**!'

'Makes for more publicity.'

"Or Two, You can do me a favor."

The two turned to face him. He was much taller than them. Dash scratched the back of his head chuckling."You don't happen to have gags with you?"

The Cashbot was now right behind them, folding his arms in response he sighed. "Either make a decision before I do."

"Wait. You're not going to hurt us if we do you a favor?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…in that case." Dash said, as he quickly put out his hand. "Names Dash, Glad we can he-"

"W-What are you doing!?"

"What?" Dash frowned, as Splinter dragged his hand across his face in response.

"Your helping...the **ENEMY DASH**."

"Okay...and-"

" **OH MY** -Fine... _Fine_." he said backing up out of the alley and turning walking up the street.

"Drama Queen...anyway, and you are-"

"Shouldn't you be concerned with your rabbit friend?"

"First, his name is Splinter, don't ask me why," Dash said, as he folded his arms."Second of all, he's has the you know... _tragic childhood_."

The cog only stared down at Dash completely lost on the subject, or maybe he just didn't care. Either way Dash got the hint as he coughed in conformation and changed the subject.

"So...uh you never told me your-"

"Rosco. I'm a bean counter Level 7 to be exact."

"No your not. You don't even have a hat-oh."

Rosco nodded as he even smooth back his hair to signify the missing hat. Dash smiled getting his ideas together.

"So you want us to find your hat!"

"Yes. Now I-"

"Wait, couldn't you buy one?"

Rosco growled. This conversation was always jumping from subject to subject, and he couldn't stay long before they found him missing.

"Look, just find the hat it has my numbers embedded, stitched, whatever in it the number is-"

"No."

"B-" Rosco paused. "What do you mean no?"

"I want something in return...cog." Dash smiled in pure pleasure watching the Bean Counter getting frustrated.

If he could get him to agree on giving them continuous information on Cog Nation while they looked for the hat (which he could always buy one and ask someone to sew in the numbers). Then they could delay the search and keep getting secrets.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rosco mumble a fine. He turned down the smile putting on a more serious face he said. "In exchange, I want the Secrets of Cog Nation...everyday or two until I find your hat...deal?."

"Sure...whatever."

"That's what I'm talking about good cooperation!" Dash smirked as Rosco rolled his eyes.

He took out an Adding Machine and started typing. While Dash, thinking it was an attack, put up his hands quickly regretting everything.

"Here."

Dash looked up to see a long piece of paper being held out to him. Slowly, he took the paper and glanced over it. On the long strip of paper, was his code and a location in coordinates.

"What's the cords for?"

"Leads to the _Mint and Spice Cafe_. We'll meet there at seven...night time for updates..." he said.

He turned around thinking the conversation was over and started walking back until Dash shouted at him.

"Why should I trust you!"

"You know those crates...their not full of money...their full of bigger cog parts."

" _Bigger Cog Parts..._ " Dash mumbled trying to figure out what he meant and just as he was about to ask he was already gone.

He stomped his foot in anger. Still trying to uncode the meaning. He paced the alley for awhile until he decided it was best to sleep on it. Shrugging his shoulders he walked out of the alley and started walking home until realization hit him across the face.

"Splinter! Ah...forgot about the scardy cat...or is it scardy rabbit...bunny?" He thought losing track but shook it off."Anyway, I might as well see where we went to before he loses his state if mind...or anything worse."

Looking both ways he decided to head towards home thinking the rabbit would retreat to the comfort of their abode when really he was up the street cowering in a different alley.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes..._**

 ** _As we dive more into the story feel free to give feedback._**

 ** _Questions can be asked as well, and also I'll be making soon an ask blog so you can ask the characters themselves..._**

 ** _If you want general info on the characters...which might be a spoiler at your own risk then go to my Tumblr: pumpkinswirls!_**

 ** _Feel free to follow, or send a message. Also, check out others that I follow as well. Their art is way advance and better then mine!_**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Late Night Coffee and History**

He clasped his arms around himself leaning against the alley wall, to steady his breathing and violent shakes. Two hours had past and there was no sign of Dash, or anyone for that matter. His ears lowered as he attempted to stroke them for comfort until his hands graze the cut was when flinched.

Bad memories filled his head suddenly as he cringed holding on tighter to his ears. The images of a lawbot building flashed into his head and a younger version of him trapped inside. He banged on the elevator door begging for help as some cogs began to approach.

' **HELP! ANYONE PLEASE! DAD!** ' He cried out as the memory soon faded. He opened his eyes to see nothing there.

'J-Just a _memory_...'

He looked around making sure he really wasn't stuck in a building until a shadow moved within the darkness of the alley.

"W-Who's there?!" He said scrambling to his feet. He surveyed the area as the shadow moved closer to him he began backing up.

"L-Look I don't want...want any trouble. So if you want my jelly beans...or my life t-then-"

" _Sir_ , I'm not here to take anything from you."

The voice said as he backed up into a brighter part of the front of him was a pink dog a police cap on her head. Her hands were put in a gesture to calm him down. Finally, he stopped as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"D-Deputy S-Sydney?"

"At your service!" She saluted.

The rabbit took another step back scratching his head confused."B-But I-"

"Dash, said called talking about a green lost rabbit. So...here we are!"

Splinter frowned hearing that Dash hadn't cared enough to actually go and find his friend. Starting to get ticked off he began walking out the alley forgetting about the deputy until she catched up to him.

"You don't need any medical attention?"

"No."

"But you were shaking and screaming as well, and that's not what normal toons do," Sydney said but paused."Unless you were excited, which you aren't and-"

" **Would you just go away**!"

She stepped back as Splinter puffed out steam. He was much taller then her. Instead of getting scared she stood up straight and tall.

"Look, I don't know who you are but your acting worse then Dash, and that's an understatement." She growled stepping forward."Now, how about we visit _Mint's Coffee House_ and talk about whatevers driving you bonkers!"

They stared each other down. Tight glares between another as Splinter finally sighed giving up.

Smirking, the deputy grabbed his hand and immediately pulled him across the street, the smell of coffee hit him already as they were only at the front door.

"Geez, does he ever close?"

"Nope," she said pulling the door open and walking in as the small sound of a ring came from above their heads."He stays up, he his a coffee addict you know."

Her voice at the end drops to a meer whisper as they take a seat at the counter. The smell of coffee was now hitting them at full force and it was actually starting to calm Splinter down. He looked around at the small cafe as the rapid sound of dinging was heard from the deputy hitting the bell way too many times.

After what seemed like five minutes a short green mouse appeared from out of the kitchen, his coffee bean brown eyes matched his profession as he stepped on a stool to be leveled with them. He even smelled like coffee.

"How can I help you Peppy? The Regular or Late Nighter?"

"Probably the Late Nighter and a side of Mix Berry Muffin." She eagerly said placing her order.

"And you must be?"

"Huh? OH! I'm Splinter."

"Hmm, are you sure that's your _name_?"

"What are you-Y-Yes it's my real name!" Splinter growled as the mouse only shrugged hopping of the the stool and going into the kitchen.

"He didn't even take my-"

"He usually ask for people's names so he can remember them, and know what specialty they like."

"That doesn't explain why he didn't take my order."

"He comes up with one judging by your name, what you were, how you a-"

"So he was silently judging me!"

"Y-Yes, but not in a bad way...I hope," Deputy Sydney chuckled uneasily as she then remembered why they were here."So...let's get to know each other. What'd you say?"

"Why."

"Well, it would be rude to straight up ask you what's wrong with you before I put you in a mental hospital. Isn't it?"

Splinter sighed taking in a deep breath as he was about to start until the kitchen door busted open. Once again the mouse appeared but this time he walked out of his station to the booths as they reluctantly followed.

"You know, I-I wish I had s-some magic powers or something." He grunted climbing onto one side while they sat on the other."Anyway, Splints, I give to you Starry Night Specialty with a side of carrot cake."

Splinter took his cup and plate as he looked in it to see some whip-cream and something that look liked glitter was shaked all over symbolizing a starry night.

"Uh...thanks. So...about that get to know-"

"Right! Right! Lets get started!"The deputy smiled having already taken a bite out one of her muffins."Well, my real name is Sydney Berry, and I have a lovely wife named Flora, who would love it if I got some muffins to take home."

"Okay, well before I go, the names Mint Chocolate, Single and ready to Mingle." He snapped his fingers before sliding out the booth and heading back into the kitchen.

"So...how about you and you can't lie in front of a Deputy."

"Dang it," Splinter chuckled snapping his finger making her laugh as well."I never told anyone this...but my real name is...Nova and uh my dad is a Scientist."

"Cool! Nova has something to do with stars right? **OOO**! Is your dad named after one too!"

"Unfortunately yes...his side of the family is...my mom didn't approve but that's what she gets for marrying a nerd."

He chuckles lightly taking a sip of his coffee as Mint came back scrambling in the booth again.

He pushed a white take out bag towards Sydney as he then turned at Splinter shaking his head."I knew your name was fake."

"W-What but how-"

"My dad knew yours...classmates...almost best friends years later until the incident several years ago, which a question from my old man... _is he still 'sad'?_ "

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes..._**

 _ **Deputy and Flora have been married for six years...**_

 _ **Mint Chocolate is addicted to coffee and loves making it (makes the best coffee ever)**_

 ** _Splinter's full name is Nova 'Splinter' Caywood._**

 **His parents:**

 **Erica Caywood (deceased) and** **Rigel Caywood**

 **He also has an Uncle from his dad side named Astro (Collection of stars) he also has kids triplets:**

 **Danica (Morning Star) Caywood(G): 6**

 **Astin (Star-Like) Caywood(B): 6**

 **Sterling (Little Star) Caywood (B): 6**

 **Nova means New Star**

 **Rigel means Blue Star**

* * *

 _ **Okay enough info dumping...**_

 _ **Questions can be asked as well, and also I'll be making soon an ask blog so you can ask the characters themselves...**_

 _ **If you want simple info on the characters...which might be a spoiler at your own risk then go to my Tumblr: pumpkinswirls!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old Memories**

"I-I…" Splinter sighed while stirring his coffee. "Yeah…he still is."

The room was filled with silence as the Deputy placed a hand on his shoulder. He continued to look down until Mint, finally cleared his throat.

"Sorry about the depressing tone - how about we talk about…my coffee?"

"It's actually really good for my first time here…thanks." Was the only response.

"Y-You know Splinter, you shouldn't dwell on the bad things," Sydney chuckled uneasily. "Where are you going after you leave here?"

He only shrugged his shoulders before he responded. "Home, then I will probably figure out a plan to find this cog's hat."

"Wha-"

"He lost his hat somehow and-"

"You're helping the _enemy_?" She asked,

"Helping the enemy...I would never do that!" Splinter exclamied throwing his hands in the hair but quickly slammed them down.

"After what they did to me and my family! I wouldn't feel bad if I could kill them, but I'm too much of a coward!"

The two watched as he continued to rant and rave. Daffodil quietly excused herself before sliding into the booth with Mint.

'Well, this is awkward...'

'What's he even complaing about anymore...' Mint whispered folding his arms annoyed.

'Your fault by the way...'

'Okay, how about we figure out a way to calm him down...'

'I could offer him more coffee?'

'Nah, thats just gonna making him madder...' she whispered folding her arms.

'Arrest him then!'

She frowned at the coffee loving mouse as he immediately put his hands up in retaliation.

"Calm down, it was a joke!"

"What was?" The rabbit growled as Mint was about to tell him off until the Deputy butted in.

"Look, Splinter everything is going to be alright. You should be happy that you still have family left."

"That's not the **point**!" Splinter shouted he placed his head down."Dash should've came back for me, but he decided to enlist us into helping a cog just to-"

"Dessert?" Mint asked the raging rabbit as he immediately stop and look at them confused.

"What?"

"Free dessert, anything you want."

Mint smiled slyly while pointing to the board.

" _Seriously_ Mint?!"

"What? Who wouldn't resist free dessert, that makes me feel better."

They watched as Splinter pondered the request before lowering his ears.

"No thanks..."

"Your sure? I think it'll really help."

"No...it's cool plus I should get going...Dash has to have breakfast in the morning." Splinter said while sliding out the booth, and started walking out the cafe leaving them speechless.

He placed his hands in his pockets before starting the mile walk towards his home. Quickly, he took glances away from the side walk to watch a few cogs patrol the streets. When they looked at him he immediately looked away and picked up the pace.

Eventually, he stopped in front of a Lawbot building. The lights all off and the doors were closed. He stared down those lights as he suddenly turned pale and his fear started to rise until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Four toons came out celebrating as the building turned back to normal.

With a sigh of relief he stepped out the way."C-Congrats guys."

"Thanks Splinter! Come on guys on to the next one! We'll get those gold stars in no time!"

"Gold stars?"

"Yep, there for destroying a bunch of buildings! You got any?" The toon asked as Splinter only shrugged his shoulders."Well, you should try it sometime. Alright guys onward!"

The group waved goodbye as they ran across to the other side leaving Splinter still staring at the building.

'Maybe I should've stayed...' he thought feeling his arm for a pulse before starting his walk again. 'I haven't did a building...in forever.'

Finally, he approached the house he was staying in. Dash had technically 'owned' the house automatically when his parents left. He was ten at the time. The lights were off as he decided to head towards the back to visit the small garden that they had.

"We should really hire a gardener or something..." he mumbled to himself as he touched a flower making the stem break. He winced stepping away from the flower.

The garden had been unattended for years and usually rabbits were good gardeners...Splinter just hadn't tried to try gardening.

He headed to the back door now to walk inside, he glanced at the clock to see it was already five a.m. Dash had work at six or was it seven? He mindlessly shrugged his shoulders while he sat down on the couch, looking around the room. The house was relatively new. Dash had gotten rid of everything related to his parents ( _if they left anything_ ) and stored it in a box in the basement.

Splinter had only meet Dash when he eighteen, Dash was only thirteen. He helped save him from a battle that he randomly ended up in, because he wasn't paying attention going across a street.

"And now...he couldn't even rescue me from a panic attack..." Splinter mumbled until Dash had came out into the living room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _Sorry about this one being short, I wasn't at my a game this time but the next chapter will have more._

 _I usually try to keep them around a thousand but this one I was running out of ideas..._

 _Also! The ask blog is now **OPEN**! Check out my tumblr **Pumpkinswirls** or go straight there by searching **xswirlsofpumpkinsx**_

 _ **So feel free to ask or anything!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: At the Job in a daze.**

"There you are...did the deputy drop you off?" He asked fixing his tie while standing infront of Splinter.

"Yes."

"Welp, your welcome. I didn't find you here so I called her to come find you." He said in a cocky tone as he grabbed his binder that was under the couch. "You should be more careful Splints, or you could've gotten _hurt_."

" _I am hurt..._ "Splinter mumbled watching the cat head towards the front door.

He looked back at Splinter and winked before leaving a flustered rabbit alone once again. This was the usual commute for heading towards his job minus the winking, and he would usually have breakfast. He only took a few steps before pulling out his teleportation hole and teleporting to the _Toontown Central_.

Already, it was crowded with toons along with sales or spokespersons as he made his way to _Silly Street_ he stopped at one of the booths. A small crowd was gathered around it as a cream-yellow bear dressed for business was what caught his eye.

'She must be famous...' he whispered to himself.

"Of course she's famous! She wants to turn all of _Toontown_ into a thriving city!"

"That's correct, if you guys vote for the upcoming documentation, then that dream can soon come _true_!" The bear said while directing her attention to Dash. "You must be Dasher Hedge, I've heard a lot about you."

"The good things or the bad things?" He replied as everyone laughed.

"Both. Your father was a business man correct?"

Dash only shrugged his shoulders before replying."I guess...the old man would never tell me."

"I see, here's my card and a invitation. Tonight, I'll be hosting a party for donations."

As she handed the invitation to him Dash was in a dazed. He smiled. "A fancy party...with f-famous people?"

"Yes, and you can bring one guest, like that bunny friend of yours..."

"Yeah, like that bunny friend of mine..."

"Well, you all should get going I'm sure you got very important jobs to go to."

Dash nodded rapidly as he joined the others who finally left to go to their job. All the while, the bear only smirked as she began putting her stuff up to go to a different playground.

'The more guests I'll have the more they'll think I'm charitable and donate more money of course.' She thought while watching the cat leave.

Dash on the other hand, was too busy thinking about the party as he passed a through the doors of his workplace. It was an old-fashioned house that got turned into a workplace. He walked passed his boss as she was handing out a paper to everyone coming in.

He sat at his desk putting his feet up as he sighed in content."Were gonna look so cool in our suits...there gonna think were famous!"Reaching over for his computer mouse, Dash clicked through his emails to see if anything important came up. Soon he noticed an email of an upcoming Doctor's appointment for Splinter as he decided to forward the email to him as a reminder.

"Hmm, I wonder if Splinter got a suit...well might as well find him one to wear." With that in mind he browsed the web for suits. What he didn't notice was his boss staring daggers at him ready to unplug the computer when he finally looked up.

"Oh Hey Pum-"

" _What_ , are you doing that is _sooo_ important that you couldn't grab a freaking paper!"

"I'm seeing which suit would look good on Splinter."

Pumpkin glared at him not amused as he motioned her to come over. Once, she got over he had a picture of Splinter up on side of the screen while browser was on the other.

"So, what do you think? I was thinking we can match with purple."

"I don't know! I don't do fashion tips! What's his favorite color?"

"I don't know...purple?"

"That's yours... _really_?"

"Wait! I think...yeah it's-nope forgot." He sighed as Pumpkin faced-palmed. She was about to yell at him more if their head boss hadn't walked by as she turned off the monitor.

"What was that for-"

"We have a meeting! That's what the paper was for now take it and come on before I'm fired cause then if I'm fired your getting fired too. _**Got it!**_ "

"Y-Yes Mam."

Dash gulped as he took the paper and followed her out his office to the meeting room. When they opened the door already the table was full except for two chairs.

"You two are late...what were you two doing in the same office together?"

"Nothing dirty that's for sure! She's not my type, _always grumpy_."

' _Shut up!_ ' Pumpkin hissed as they proceeded to take their seats that were unfortunately beside each other.

The head boss shook his head as he stood up. He was a chubby-average height purple-duck as he pointed to the presentation board.

"As you can see our recent magazine about toons that have special jobs was highly received as positive and negative."

'Good thing we didn't release their names...' Dash whispered to the pumpkin-spiced cat that sent him back a glare. 'What? I'm trying to pass the time by talking.'

'That's the _problem_...now hus-'

'Yeah, can't do that...I get bored easily and I'll start clicking my pen and-'

'Then at least pretend your writing stuff down!'

She turned her attention back to the presentation as Dash took her word for it and started drawing. First, it was random scribbles, then it turned into doodles of himself, until finally he started sketching out a picture of didn't need an eraser as he was a talented artist so, the only mistakes he made was never publishing it.

Pumpkin, writing in her own notebook was soon nudge in the arm with his elbow as she was about to go off on him until he held up the sketch. It was Splinter wearing a suit and bow tie holding a flower and smiling.

She smiled at the picture giving it a thumbs up as Dash smiled wider.

'I know what suit he should wear! Doesn't he look _cute_ in this?'

'Yes Dash...he looks good.'

'I said cute, he doesn't do good, sexy, maybe handsome-'

'What?'

'Okay, maybe...handsome, ill let it slide but he's only cuddly, cute, and other synonyms related to-'

"If I may ask...what are you two talking about that's so important then this presentation?"

Both of them glanced at each other the looked at the duck and smiled.

"Sorry sir it won't hap-"

"When you think of Splinter, do you think _cute or sexy_?" Dash asked as everyone looked at him strangely while Pumpkin put her head down hoping her career wasn't over.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as there is more to come!**

 **My tumblr is pumpkinswirls**

 **My ask blog on tumblr is xswirlsofpumpkinsx**


End file.
